Duke of madness
by Scourge's number one stalker
Summary: A story inspired by the song Duke Venomania's Madness by the vocaloids. Please read and review! Rated T


Hey** everyone! I've been listening to Vocaloids for a while and I heard this song and it just screamed a great story in my head lol. I don't own the vocaloids or Sega or Sonic team. The song inspiring this is Duke Venomania's Madness. **

**Scourge:Come on start the story already!**

**Me:Hold on you jerk!**

**Scourge:whatever**

**Me:Fine,Oh I'll also be useing english lyrics**

* * *

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

Light footsteps echoed down a long hallway. The figure was a lovely young red fox,Her fur was red and her hair was brown. Her ice blue eyes looked entranced as she took every step. She turned around a corner and came to a set of huge double doors. She turned the old looking knob and stepped into the room. Women were scattered everywhere,some were wearing short revealing dresses. In the center of the room,A male green hedgehog sat. He wore a black leather jacket with flames on the sleeves. Red sunglasses covered his ice blue eyes,His hand was held out to her. Four woman surrounded him,A white bat,a pink hedgehog,a purple swallow,and a cream rabbit. They all wore the same outfit,meaning they were special. A black belly top, black fingerless gloves that are elbow length, a grey belted-skirt, black buckled-belt, black skinny pants that have grey padded shoes attached to it.

**A beautiful woman has come to visit me again today  
You have a smile on your face; I'll make you my new wife  
I got this power from a contract I made with a forbidden evil  
All women who look at me continue to fall in fascination**

The fox smiled as she walked over to him. He stood and held out his arms as she hugged him. He smiled down at her with hypnotizeing eyes,she grinned up at him,under his spell. He smirked as he lead her to a room,He pinned her to a bed and kissed her roughly. He stripped her off the dress she wore and shrugged off his jacket.

**He gained the ability to fascinate women  
The man lives alone in the basement of his mansion  
He brings in the women he likes one after another  
And has made a harem**

She giggled with pleasure,her back arched in pure bliss. He licked her neck slowly,her moans echoed from the room. Her feet dug into the bed,sweat glistened from both of their bodys.

**The taste of libido hid the poison, the pleasure of the sword was thrust  
The blood and sweat that blends together will before long change to purple drops  
By throwing off our clothes and embracing each other, they can never again return to reality  
**

He stood infront of the of the fireplace,picture's of him burning and blazeing. He looked at them with disgust and turned away. He grabbed the closet girl to him and hugged her tightly,he tilted her head up and he captured her lips. Pulling away he saw it was one of his childhood friends,she was one that mocked him. Her jade green eyes looked at him with love and he gave a sharp tooth grin.

**I have burned the portrait of former times and abandoned the me of the past  
Everyone would mock and laugh at me; I want to forget those faces  
I hold the cute girl beside me and give her a kiss  
She was really someone from my childhood who had made fun of me long ago**

In the village's,people grew scared. Husbands lost wives,daughters. The missing list for all the women grew everyday. No one knew where they had gone. A black hedgehog looked at the list with agony,he looked at the name of his beloved,she had gone missing four weeks ago.

"Rouge."He mumbled,hopeing it would bring her back.

He stood up from the seat he was currently sitting on and glared. He had enough and was going to find where all the women had gone.

**One day, the woman bordering throughout the country  
One after another, dazed, would leave unnoticed  
People were puzzled by the loss of their wives and daughters**

**In darkness dyed the colour of libido, the infinite pleasure never ends**  
**Understanding all there is to the fantasy, I'm no longer what makes a person**  
**Disobeying God with depravity, this is the night of madness I had hoped for**

The male sat in his seat like always,women surrounded the room,he held the rabbit in his lap and was kissing her. He stopped when the sound of footsteps were heard. He grinned and slide the rabbit off his lap,she took her spot by his left leg and placed her head on it in a lovely gesture. The white bat was standing on his left,as the purple swallow stood on the right. The pink hedgehog did the same as the rabbit,but she was on the right side. The red fox stood behind him,her arms linked aound his neck.

The door opened to reveal a lovely black hedgehog. She had red stripes in her quills and long hair that went to her mid-back. Her hands clasped tightly in front of her and her head downcasted. She wore a long white frilly dress with a long blue jacket,a black belt tyed it together. She stepped toward him silently and he stood up,He held out his arms and she stepped into his embrace. He smiled at her,but felt a sharp pain,followed by something warm and wet.

**A beautiful woman has come to visit me again today **  
**Come hither and dance with this harem inside my heart **  
**I went up to and embraced you who in that moment smiled **  
**And with a sudden sharp pain, my chest was dyed with blood**

The hedgehog stepped away and pulled off her hair,she was a he and the hair was a wig. A small knife was clutched in his hand as he looked at the other male. He glanced up to see his beloved and glared at the male.

"How dare you take these women."He growled.

The male looked up at him,he fell to his knees quickly,blood seeped from his mouth.

**I was searching for my young lover that disappeared **  
**I discovered her whereabouts: the mansion where a demon lives **  
**Wearing youthful female clothing, I got close to the demon **  
**And stabbed it in the heart with a katana**

**By sticking it onto the blade, the poison was hidden **  
**I collapsed in that spot **  
**The blood and sweat that blends together will before long have changed to purple drops **  
**The spell was broken; all the women returned to normal and began to escape **  
**I watch it all in a mere flash until finally they had left the mansion **  
**My childhood friend, wait!**

All the women snapped out of their trance's and ran out of the room,screaming. The white bat ran to the black hedgehog and hugged him,she cried with tears as they walked away. The male held out his hand,trying to stop them,but was to weak. The last to leave was his childhood freind.

"Amy..."His words stopped her as she turned to look at him.

_**I still haven't told you that I love you **_


End file.
